Daneesha Monroe
' Daneesha Monroe' played by Pam Trotter is the other sister of Darnell 'Crabman' Turner and Pam Monroe which makes her a biological child of the old government agent Thomas Monroe. She appeared at her brother and her sister-in law's wedding alongside her 'mom'. Though it's not quite clear how she got herself into the Witness Protection Program in the first place, or maybe Darnell himself had to put her in there alongside him in order to prevent her suffering the same fate as their poor sister Pam had before. But one thing for certain, Daneesha would always love her dear brother Crabman no matter what. Crabman's Favorite Sister Daneesha Monroe is a kind, sweet woman who loves her brother "Crabman" aka Harry Monroe in spite of what happened because of their father, including the time his former government agency sent and nearly had Harry killed by a young boy named Hunhau who happened to be the master and leader of a pediocractic society of New Zealand revolutionary socialists known as the Ompti Nation. She's also in the United States' Federal Witness Program (though it is almost unclear how), and have a mother (her real mom or just a part of hers and Darnell's cover within Witness Protection). She and her mom later attended their wedding and had nice pleasantries with Crabman's best pal Earl and new wife Joy whom while her bridesmaid, welcomes her into Daneesha's family, even hugging her too much as Joy says to her new sister-in law "Timeout Daneesha, you're gettin' boob glitter all over my face" before she got kicked in the face by drunken Earl accidentally . At a pizza parlor while they having a rehearsal lunch, she and everyone saw her brother beating up Earl because Joy lied about what happened last night behind his back, Darnell yelled "I'd never have sexual relations with my moms!" which Daneesha and her mother heard and could not believe it. Earl told him the truth that he slept with his fiancee not his mother, then Joy yelled at him out in the open and says she had it covered. That broke Darnell's heart and everyone else were devastated because of the truth. As Daneesha and her fellow bridesmaids were tried to comforting joy and forgave her what has happened, Earl told the saddened Darnell that Joy couldn't told him the truth was because she's afraid of losing him, a look of terror in the woman's eyes that no one has ever seen before. So, Darnell and Joy forgave each other and finally begun their second wedding and got married. Everyone including Earl, Randy, Catalina, Daneesha and her mother were happy at the two of them and started celebrating and partying at the wedding. Notes *It is unknown if her mother is actually their real mother, or a part of the cover Darnell and Daneesha were given in the Witness Protection Program. It is in this way that it is clear she is the biological daughter of Thomas Monroe, who is Darnell's real father. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Living characters Category:Images (Characters)